


Before the Rings

by ZandraGorin



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archaic Pureblood Customs, Courtship, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Implied Slash, M/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), may 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/pseuds/ZandraGorin
Summary: Harry doesn't know why he's agreed to this. He just wants to get married.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Before the Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was made for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for May 2020, with the prompt: **"Take the long way around"** with a required word count of **188** words. Thanks to [AhaMarimbas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas) for hosting this month's drabble challenge!

"We can always elope. It's not too late yet."

Harry thinks that's arguable, seeing as he's here in his fancy robes, holding a set of carefully wrapped, silver goblets on one hand and Draco's arm in another.

"I think we were past eloping when you gave me those horri--" Harry falters at the raised eyebrow and quickly backtracks, "Er, interesting cutlery. At least the book said so."

Draco scrunches his nose. "My father picked those out."

"I'm not going to be poisoned if I use them, am I?"

A portrait to his right splutters indignantly at the accusation, and Harry ignores the urge to stick his tongue out. He's gotten better at ignoring the Malfoy ancestors and their blatant disapproval of him.

Draco gives him an odd look. "Why on earth would you even want to use them?" 

"Er."

"If I see those anywhere near our kitchen table, I will bite you. And not in a pleasant way."

Harry grins as he's pulled along. He has no problem having Draco's mouth on him, but that's a thought for later. They've another archaic courtship ritual to attend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all Harry Potter canon characters belong to JKR. Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos make my day.:) Holler at me on [tumblr](https://zandragorin.tumblr.com/)!:D


End file.
